Roo Party Patrol
Hi there, Welcome to the Oros Roo 4 People Pp guide Here's a tip using the index to find the information you want. Behind the index there's standing a code. Press ctrl + f and paste the code to get directed to the subject you would like to know. 001Index: Shortcuts..............................002 Preparations........................003 Additional Info.....................004 Routes..................................005 Facts.....................................006 Reverse................................007 Shortcuts002 PP = Party Patrol EP = Emergency Patrol(red p) TM North = Tunas Motel the route up from there. TM East = Tunas Motel go right from there. outpost west = Go west from outpost outpost North = Go up from outpost Preparations003 Before starting the patrol you should think of this: - Make sure the guys who REVERSE* are ROO; - Empty Inventory; - Do read this guide before you do it, so you know how to do it; - Make appointments, who's going where...;* - Make sure everyone goes the right direction, tell them about this guide if needed; - 4 People in the party; If one of these aren't discussed you will not be able in succeeding the PP. Which is a shame, because you'll miss the rewards. Unlike HUV your not getting a party of the reward. You only get the EXP and items from the patrols 50 patrols. But of course it's all about the end item. * You could use the colours displayed at the picture above Additional Info004 This is some additional information which you probably already know. During PP you'll find the first EP quite shortly after it started. That's when 30-40 secs are remaining mostly. When hitting the EP 6 seconds will be added. If your not going to get the EP you'll fail. Main reason for that is because after 10 seconds the time will get - seconds. Depending on how many people didn't get the EP, the remaining time will decrease. So you better get it. If it's all going well, you should get 3 EP's in the whole patrol. It will last around 3-4 minutes usually. Rarely the PP includes 2 EP's, but in this case the patrol gotta be done real real quick. Top speed of your car is 320 KM/h. It doesn't matter what v class your car is. You better pick a low V so you won't use much Mittron Gas. Doing this asks a bit of experience. Even when you've read this guide, you might fail. Don't give up on it. Additional Info004 Routes005 TM North: Yellow TM East: Blue Outpost West: Red Outpost North: Green As I've told in the preparations, you should make appointments: Who does which route? Let everyone know about this map and pick a route. That's what you could do to make it for everyone visible. Facts006 Here's a table of facts Route:Colour Difficultly (1 Easiest, 4 hardest) Additional Information TM North: Yellow 1 most times goes way more distance TM East: Blue 2 less turns Outpost West: Red 3 most turns Outpost North: Green 4 longest Also do note that is this information out of my own experience. Reverse007 What you need for reverse is 2 ROO'ers. Don't take "Reverse" literally. Means don't drive with the "s"or down button. 1 Of the PP'ers should start the PP. When the PP is completed you can started directly again, without driving all the way to station againrelog. This means that the two ROO'ers have to start at route Green and Red. Make sure that both ROO'ers can do this route in case you don't want to fail. Okay hopefully this is useful to you. (credit to Umbriel for making the OMD version of this guide.)